


Hug

by Snaz234



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Made For Each Other, Steve McGarrett Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Once in a while, a hug is all Steve need





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss.  
> This is my first story about McDanno.  
> A simple one.  
> So, enjoy.  
> :)

"You know.." Danny begun as he entered Steve's office, "This is something I'm grateful to be a detective. Is it too hard to answer my calls?"

Surely not the first time Danny had to call Tani or Junior to know Steve whereabout since he had to take care of Grace that day.

Steve said nothing but just pick up his already dead phone on his desk.

"Yeah! Of course!" Danny can't decide whether to be angry about it or not. Then, his eyes caught something. Its Steve. After he showed Danny the dead phone, he go back to his previous position. Sit on his chair as look blankly to the ceiling.

"Hey babe.." Danny slowly start walking towards Steve, "Is something bothers you? Are you okay? Steve?"

Steve turns his face to Danny and nod lightly. As getting Danny closer to the desk, Steve slowly reach for Danny's hands. 

Before Danny could say anything, he already had his waist in his SuperSeal arms.

"Another tough day without me?" Danny caressed Steve hair as Steve nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Just.. Hold me for a moment, Danno." Steve said and begin to relax himself. 

"Whatever you need, babe." Then, Danny give a kiss on top of Steve head and returned the hug.


End file.
